A Slice in Time
by optimus27000
Summary: EVIL BREAD COMES TO EARTH AND REKS IT UP AND THERE IS A WAR AND TIEM TREVEL


**A Slice in Time**

My name is Mathew Maconahay and I am part of the resistance against the alien threat and the year is 2030, we are fighting for our freedom constantly day and all started a few years back. First thing was animals were running away from their owners, weird shapes appeared in fields. Next then people started to disappear in the middle of the night all at once. The police tried looking for them but there was no trace. Power in cities started to go out constantly and strange lights would appear. And finally all the bread disappeared before it happened.

One day weird objects fell from the sky. Of course curious as we are, us the humans decided to poke our noses where they shouldn't be. It appeared to be meteors, but the meteors had things inside them which happened to look a lot like a toaster. They got up from the ground. The toasters from space were chrome coloured and had giant robotic legs. The toasters started to eject human sized toast and we were all astonished. And it wasn't just us the event was happening worldwide. They all appeared to have weapons. Just then a fog horn sound noise spread across the sky and the alien toast people opened fire. They were atomising the people. So the alien invasion had begun.

So that's how it all happened,over time we got more information on toast were the foot soldiers while the bread were the commanding officers. They wanted to destroy us for our resources and our bread because they thought we were monsters for eating we started to be inslaved, we were made do their work and they ate us. Human was a common food for our bread overlords. There was people who believed we would be free from them.

So the resistance fought the bread and became a burden on they started was a war,a war of idependence. At one point in this war the aliens almost destroyed them but they got lucky. They decided to breed ducks to help defeat the aliens.

It was working the aliens were being beaten by the humans and liberated the prisoner camps. They changed the tide of the war but the aliens released a virus that killed the ducks. The resistance were crippled. They resistance decided to recruit more people.

I decided to join up and help. The conflicts were deadly and I helped a lot of good men of the danger zone and to the had assaulted a camp that had people who were experimented of the prisoners had told us that the aliens had found out the location of the resistance main base of operation. We continued the fight and I shot up through the ranks and became a captain.

Our scientists have been taking their technology and using it for a project. Its called Vortex Manupilator. It was a device that lets you travel back in time. The scientists have a theory about why the aliens invaded. They think that the zombie apocolypse of 2018-2023 crippled earths defences and giving them a opportunity to strike. So the problem with Vortex Manipulat is that it requires alot of energy that isnt found on earth at this time. The closets thing to their power supply is the Alien fuel rods. The aliens only have them in their most fortified bases so it would be difficult to acquire one and they need three. So we need to launch a full assault all at once. We promised if that it worked the war would end soon. So we got our planes and tanks and our entire arsenal ready. It was time for the final assault.

We sent in the tanks and foot soldiers in first to destroy the shields. Then the planes would bomb the base and then we take the fuel rods. It worked all three times. So I volunteered to go back and stop the zombie apocalypse. They charged up the Vortex Manipulator and gave me instruction."If you do this right the aliens wouldn't have killed anyone and everyone who would've died would be alive, now you need to go and stop the scientist." Just then the aliens started to bomb the base. I put in time and date was ready. The scientist said "You can do it Mathew Maconahay" I then looked as everything blew up and then travelled back in time. It worked. Now to save the world...

**To Be Continued. **


End file.
